The Demigods in: The Hunger Games
by demigodishness11
Summary: Basically, the demigods, Percy Jackson and HoO, compete in The Hunger games. Gaia won the Giant War and this is the punishment. Please, Please, PLEASE review! All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!
1. The reaping

**Hello! This is a story... about Percy Jackson characters in the Hunger Games... (Obviously, look at the title.)**

**You should review.**

**I might give you a shout out!**

* * *

**The reaping**

Percy:

Today was the reaping. Me and my friends, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Dakota, and Natalia **(A/N: Natalia is my OC) **were headed towards the arena to see who would die this year. They were my only old friends in district 12. The others were new demigods whom I hadn't a chance to meet. The others had died in the giant war, Calypso had been moved to the capitol where see Leo again, all the rest in different districts.

I guess I should explain:

Gaia won the giant war, and forced demigods into districts. She tore up families, and only let enough mortals live so they could have children with the gods, who were enslaved to her. Every year, each district gave a boy and a girl to fight to the death in an arena. The last one standing would be crowned victor and have eternal glory.

People from our district rarely won.

You might think of us as all strong and stuff, but Gaia weakened us. She didn't feed us or give us proper attention. We were basically twigs with skin.

* * *

"Alright." Said the mayor. "Welcome to our 10th annual Hunger Games!"

Nobody clapped. What's to clap about?

"Now this year, we're doing something special, we are going to be picking two people of each gender from each district. That means 48 tributes, 4 from all twelve districts!" **(A/N: I am aware that it is only the 10th, Percy and friends should be like, twenty-seven, but pretend they're not, just for my sake.)**

He said it in a cheery voice, but no one was happy. That meant nothing but more dead children.

"And here we have Effie Trinket, here to pick out tributes."

A few people clapped half-heartedly as Effie, a bubbly, wigged, maniacal, woman bounced up to the stage.

"Hellooooo! And weeeellllllcome to our 1000thhhh annnnual Huuuunger Games!"

She stretched out her word as usual, which was really annoying.

"Ok, well, time to pick! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She walked over to the girls. "Ladies first!"

After swishing her hand for like, 3 hours, creating much tension, she pulled out a name

"Arianna Daybook!"

A girl with short, choppy brown hair stepped up, her face white as chalk. I was pretty sure she was a town girl. I could see she was trying not to cry.

"And now for our second girl, Hazel Levesque!"

My blood ran cold. _Not her. Not her. Not her._

Annabeth clutched my hand. The rest of my friends were red, biting their lips and looking down. Frank looked absolutely horrified, he was grasping Hazel's hand, who was struggling from his grip. He finally let go and she stepped carefully to the stage.

"Well now! The boys." She walked over to the boys bucket and reached deep inside. Finally, she pulled out a card.

_Not me. Not me. Or Jason. Or Frank. Or Leo-_

"David Cornell!"

I let out a breath, as did my friends, but my heart sank. David and I had been partners one time for a school project. He was a nice guy...

"Second boy!"

I barely had time to think before the words of death left her talkative mouth.

"Percy Jackson!"

* * *

**Well, that is this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So... yeah!**

**REVIEW FOR A SHOUT OUT!**

**~demigodishness11**


	2. Saying Farewell

**Hey people new chapter!**

* * *

**Saying goodbye**

Percy:

When they called my name, ice... um... icier than when Hazel was called filled my veins. My feet tried to move forward, but my brain wouldn't cooperate.

_Go on, idiot, don't just stand there!_

I walked up to the podium, not feeling my feet under me. My ears were ringing. I could faintly hear Annabeth yelling in the distance, Jason muttering something to Piper, who shook her head vigorously, and a bunch of other noises. I took my place by David.

"Now!" Effie said triumphantly. "Any volunteers?"

Jason was about to say something, but Piper slapped her hand over his mouth. _Don't even think about it!_

I was surprised to hear another voice, though. "I will volunteer for Hazel Levesque."

Hazel looked as shocked as everyone else. A girl with wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes was standing up.

"No!" screamed the other girl, Arianna. "don't!"

"You're my best friend." Blue eyes said. "I won't let you in there alone."

Arianna was screaming and Hazel was gaping and I was standing there like an idiot, but eventually things calmed down.

"What's your name?" Effie asked the girl.

"Jasmine Glazman." She said boldly.

"Is Arianna your friend?"

"No duh. Why do think I volunteered, saying I wanted to be with her?"

This silenced Effie, and the Gaiakeepers **(A/N: ha! Gaiakeepers, like peacekeepers.) **lead us into the farewell station where we would get to say our final words to our families and friends.

How fun.

When the door opened, I was nearly tackled by people, all of these including Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason, and Reyna. Dakota and Gwen were absent, but I was too foggy to ask why.

"You can win! I _know _you can!" I highly doubted that.

"HOW MANY TIMES WAS YOUR NAME IN THERE?" 22 times.

"NO! I won't let them take you away I will literally jump on the back of that _stupid _train and-" I didn't think that would work

"I was going to volunteer but Piper said-" So that was what her and Jason were talking about.

"I wouldn't let him because I know you wouldn't want him to! Also, I kind of _don't _want him to die! No offense..." none taken.

They kept talking until Annabeth silenced them. "Give him a chance to answer!"

I bit my lip. "I highly doubt that, 22, I don't think that will work, and none taken."

"_I _don't highly doubt that!"

"WHY?!"

"I WILL MAKE IT WORK!"

"I didn't think you would take any."

"One at a time!" a Gaiakeepers barked.

Hazel first. "No, no, no! Please Percy try your hardest. If you die, I will bring back from the dead and kill you myself for being so stupid."

I managed a grin, "I will. And just remember, I'll never forget you as a great friend."

Tears streamed down her face. "I'm going to miss you please stay alive!"

"I was planning on it."

Now Frank. "Dude, I-"

He enveloped me in a hug. I couldn't even say anything, and neither could he.

"Bye..."

Now Leo. "I-I don't know really what to say... just... if we still have any bad energy, just know it's gone."

I said, "I know it is."

"And hey, if the arena has any machines, just press this. Or if you just need to talk."

He handed me a button with a speaker.

"What-" but he was already gone.

Now Piper. "Hey. Just, I-I'll miss you and I really do think you can win."

"Thanks. You to. We shared an awkward hug.

Then Jason. He immediately started talking, "Ok, if it's a lake, winning will be super easy. If it's a desert, try not to die. Now-"

"Hold up."

"Ok sorry." He managed a sheepish grin. "I know you can win. Ocean or not, I believe no matter what Gaia has done to you... you have the power. I'm betting on you, Jackson." **(A/N: Cinna!) **

He hugged me and then we had to break apart.

Then Reyna. "Percy, if anyone can win, it'll be you. You're PROBABLY smart enough-"

"Hey!"

"And you have the ability. I won't even cry, because I know your coming back."

"Thanks.."

Then she was gone.

Now Thalia. "I knows you can win this. You HAVE to. If you don't, I'll be really mad."

"If I don't, I'll be really dead."

She wiped a tear away. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Second to last Nico. "I-I'll see you when you come back. You _better _come back."

Last Annabeth. "Percy..."

She broke into tears and embraced me in a hug. I could feel her warmth, her body shaking violently. "Please... please try your hardest... I'll always be with you."

"I will, Wise Girl, of course."

We pulled apart. She took her spot by Piper and they all looked sadly at me. "Bye..."

"Wait." Leo said. "Can, um, me and Jason have just another moment?" the others nodded and shuffled out. Annabeth muttered, "Jason and _I _not me and Jason."

I wondered what the two could possibly want. Then Leo said, "Pull out your button."

I took it out. "What-"

"Press it and you can talk to us." Jason interrupted.

"Wait, but-"

"Talk to us later, bye! Good luck!"

Then they left me there, confused as ever.

* * *

The next few hours was a blur. I remembered being shoved into the back of a car, along with Jasmine, David, and Arianna. My eyelids drooped. I saw my friends standing at the edge of the road where we took off, waving madly, Annabeth and Hazel still crying. I would have cried, but I was to numb and shocked.

We finally came to the train station, where we boarded immediately. The others went to their rooms, slamming their doors. I went into my own, but didn't even look at it before climbing into bed, still fully dressed.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was causing past long, country roads at a million miles per hour.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I am as evil as Rick Riordan blah blah blah. But hey, where else could I end it?**

**REVIEW AND YOU**

**YES YOU!**

**SHALL RECIEVE**

**ONE FREE**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**YOU DONT EVEN HAVE TO PAY SHIPPINGT AND HANDLING!**

**WHAT A GREAT OFFER!**

**Yes yes, over dramatic but please review!**

**~demigodishness11**


	3. Train Rides

**Hello! Hi! New chapter!**

**Shout-outs:**

_Daughter of Olympus 2- I noticed that you also reviewed my other story, Friends with a Demigod, too. Thanks! I will total read your recommended story._

_Giraffesplaycello- When I read this, I almost DIED of happiness. You just made me 99% more determined to finish this all the way through. Thank you! :)._

_Guest- I love your idea! I will totally use it. If you want recognition for it, what name should I put?_

_Perachel- Thanks! I will keep working hard on this thanks 4 reviewing!_

* * *

**Train Rides **

Percy:

Have you ever had one of those days where you wake up and feel like you can never move again?

Well, when I woke up on that train, that's how I felt.

I fell back and groaned, memories flashing back into my head. I dug my hand into my pocket and found that Leo's button was still there. That was relieving.

What _wasn't _relieving was when I heard Effie pounding on the door, screaming for me to take a shower and get dressed, come outside, ect. ect.

Why me?

"We need to watch the reapings!" she yelled. "They're about to start, dressed or not, get out here!"

I groggily stood up, and tried to balance on my feet. I shuffled outside.

"About time." Effie snapped. "it was just TOO hard for them to assign me a decent district." Se sniffled, like _she _was the one with huge problems in her life. **(A/N: Effie will get nicer. She is just pissed off about something. I won't tell you find out later.)**

When I make it downstairs, the program is just starting. These were the tributes:

**district one-**

**Boys: Andrew Johnson son of Jupiter**

** Devin King son of Athena**

**Girls: Tammy Jay daughter of Zeus**

** Alexa daughter of Demeter**

**District two-**

**Boys- Allen Franklin son of Hephaestus **

** Marcus Thomas son of Hephaestus**

**Girls- Elaina Jefferson daughter of Pluto**

** Carolina Collins daughter of Poseidon **

**District three-**

**Boys- Lucas Disco son of Mars**

** Dylan Darkly son of Bellona **

**Girls- Clarice Hampshire daughter of Demeter **

** Claire Ghoastega daughter of Dionysus **

**District four-**

**Boys: Kenneth Creakema son of Poseidon**

** Jesus Baltimore son of Neptune**

**Girls- Jayla Kay daughter of Athena **

** Felicia Donaldson daughter of Demeter**

**District five-**

**Boys- Aaron Haroldson son of Ares**

** Adam Freeman son of Hephaestus **

**Girls- Alisa Crow daughter of Bellona**

** Ana Days daughter of Venus**

**District six-**

**Boys: Alex Jacobs son of Dionysus **

** Keith Hoards son of Zeus**

**Girls: Mia Jaylin daughter of Aphrodite **

** Natalie Grossman daughter of Athena**

**District seven-**

**Boys: Daniel Shuffled son of Demeter**

** Ajay Black son of Hermes **

**Girls: Athena Gleason hunter of Artemis**

** Félix Mortar daughter of Hades**

**District eight-**

**Boys: Calvin Pickles son of Venus**

** Jacob Humphulps son of Apollo**

**Girls: Gertrude Fink daughter of Hermes**

** Faintly Dias daughter of Mercury**

**District nine-**

**Boys: Elihu Lockton son of Apollo**

** Jason Hamster son of Jupiter**

**Girls: Mallory Jenkins daughter of Zeus**

** Halley Ichabuster daughter of Apollo**

**District ten-**

**Boys: Ethan Grey son of Athena**

** Basil Rutgers son of Iris**

**District eleven-**

**Boys: Samuel Genie son of Hermes**

** Barack Jackson son of Apollo**

**girls: Maria Hutchison daughter of Athena**

** Valley Green daughter of Demeter**

**District twelve- (us)**

**Boys- David Cornell son of Hermes **

** Percy Jackson son of Poseidon (there's me, unfortunately)**

**Girls: Jasmine Glazman hunter of Artemis **

** Arianna Daybook daughter of Athena**

**(A/N: When the games start, I will put the list of tributes and which tributes are alive and dead at the top of the chapter.)**

And there you have it. The list of at least 47 people going to die within the next two months.

How awesome.

**POV CHANGE PAY ATTENTION THE POV IS NOW**

**JASON**

After we left the train station where Percy and the other tributes boarded, I didn't really know what to say. The look on Percy's face, how he turned stark white and just stood there for a second, staring- it haunted me that he would die. No. Why was I thinking this way?

The people in career districts, 1,2, and 4, may be better fed and taken care of, but he was powerful. He could win.

He _had _to.

When we went into our house that we all shared **(A/N: remember, no mortals which means no parents. Sorry Percy's mom. sometime later in this you may return...) **we plopped down and turned on the reaping.

Most of the tributes were from one of the 2nd generation 12 Olympians, a few from minors, a few from big three, the careers, of course, were all volunteers. They wore greedy smiles, like they couldn't wait to taste the opponents flesh.

We could only hope it wasn't Percy's flesh.

**POV CHANGE PAY ATTENTION THE POV IS NOW **

**PERCY**

When it the screen showed district 12's reaping, I sat up, wanting to know how I looked, and how I long I had stood there when they called my name. Turns out it want that long. But still, I couldn't show any signs of weakness.\

After the reaping, we ate. Four words: The. Food. Was. WONDERFUL! I mean, I had had good food before, like, the giant war and stuff, but it had been, like, FOREVER since then! Needless to say, I ate pretty fast, much to Effie's dislike.

"So," Sharon the mentor, aka the only victor for twelve, spoke up, clearing her throat of that nasty alcohol she drinks. "what do you think?"

Arianna said, "Of what?"

Sharon rolled her cloudy eyes, "About the _Hunger Games _of course!"

Arianna blinked, "What about them?"

"About BEING in them! Not the sharpest knife in the box, are you?"

Jasmine frowned. "Well you'd be stressed to, if you were a Hunger Games tribute."

"I WAS a Hunger Games tribute you impudent girl!"

"Wow, I'm surprised you know such a large word you little-"

She was cut off by Effie, "Now now let us calm down! Arguing gets you no where!"

We spent the rest of the meal in silence, Effie acting proper and scolding Sharon with her eyes, Jasmine and Sharon glaring back and forth, Arianna looking uncomfortable being in between the two, and me just siting awkwardly to the side.

Finally, Effie cleared her throat. She explained what we would be doing when we got there, the process of the games, a bunch of other stuff that I don't feel like putting down.

When we left, Sharon looked me up and down before going into her room. "You stayed pretty quiet."

"Um, yeah."

"I think you're a pretty good bet for victor. They say quiet people have a storm inside 'em eh?"

I went to bed, her words still hanging in the air. I needed sleep. We would be arriving in the capitol tomorrow, after all.

POV CHANGE PAY ATTENTION THE POV IS NOW

ANNABETH

Sadness like a hammer was filled up inside me. I didn't even know what to think. How would I live if he died? How would I be able to watch him in the games if every time they showed him my heart broke?

So many questions, so many thoughts, I couldn't think strait.

What would I do?

I was sitting in the living room of me and the others house when Piper walked in.

"Hey."

"Hmm."

She took a deep breath, "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry."

"No shit."

She was about to say more when Natalia walked in. "Hey."

And then, we talked. We talked about how we were feeling, about how we thought the games would go, until curfew.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye."

* * *

**This was pretty hard to come up with, so, I don't really know what to say, just,**

**REVIEW**

**AND YOU**

**YES, YOU**

**WILL RECIEVE **

**ONE FREE**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**YOU DONT EVEN HAVE TO PAY SHIPPING AND HANDLING!**

**Well, hope you liked. Please check out my other story, Friends with a demigod.**

**~demigodishness11**


	4. The Capitol and Prep Teams

**Hey people who are reading my story! Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Because that's kind of the point.**

**REVIEW! Seriously people not kidding about the shout-outs! They are right below this message so I think you'd be pretty reassured. I have more views than reviews, and I really wish that EVERYONE who reads, REVIEWS! If you are an author, you know that good feeling you get when somebody reviews. So REVEIW! **

**Ok, done ranting.**

**I hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

**Shout-outs:**

_Giraffesplaycello- THANK YOU! (Again) for your wonderful ability to make someone's day. I laughed SO HARD at the "little POOPS" thing. Thanks again! :)_

_Daughter of Olympus 2- I know! But thanks anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Guest- THANK YOU, TOO! These reviews make me so HAPPY! The time given for this is appreciated._

_1xclatoforeverx1- THANK YOU for both of your reviews. _

_Perachel- Here it is! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Random fan- I didn't take your comment the wrong way. THANKS! I like what you pointed out. It gave me an IDEA. *rubs hands together evilly* ANYWAY, thanks for the review!_

_Supersweet- Thank you for loving it. (oh my gods, MCDONALDS!) I see what you mean and will take this into account._

_Ok well, I will continue doing these and stuff. It might be really early in the story but everyone who reviews deserves this for taking time._

* * *

**The Capitol and Prep Teams **

Percy:

I awoke to Effie screeching (again) at my door. Seriously, what was her problem. Whatever it was, I hoped she'd get over it. Not for her sake, but for mine. I nearly fell out of bed and showered/slept in a big glass tubes with more buttons than had been on the Argo II.

After finishing, I willed myself to dry off (Poseidon perks) and dressed in simple jeans and a dark green T-shirt. I left my room and went to breakfast.

"Took you long enough." Grumbled Effie.

I had to resist strangling her.

"Now this," a drunk Sharon exclaimed, "is what I call drink. Haven't a thing like this back in District 12." She swung from a red bottle. I almost threw up.

For breakfast there was a buttered roll, hot chocolate, bacon, eggs, pancakes, ect., needless to say, everything I missed from before Gaia took over. I was done eating in a matter of minutes. David and the others, too.

Effie huffed, "Now, when we reach the Capitol, you will be given your prep team. They will help you with clothes make-up-" Jasmine looked disgusted, "- and other things having to do with appearance. All four of you will have your own prep team. But each gender will share a stylist. Am I clear."

Mumbles of, "Yes ma'am." Were heard.

"What is her problem?" Jasmine whispered to Arianna.

Unfortunately for them, Effie caught it.

Her head whipped around. "Her _problem _is more serious than you think."

Jasmine laughed. "It couldn't be any worse than what we're in"

"Or could it?"

"I swear," someone muttered in my direction. "They are going to argue this entire trip." I turned to see a smiling David.

"Fair point there." That was Sharon. He must've overheard.

Apparently, Effie did. She shot glares at all three of us. "Fine, I'll tell you!" she said as if we ha been pestering her to. "I much want to be rid escorting your stinky district-"

"Gee, thanks." Jasmine grumbled.

"-but when I talked to President Snow, he said, 'Gaia has spoken to me. She says that you must stay.' Oh! Sometimes he can be so imprudent!"

About our presidents. Whenever we need a new one. Gaia chooses. She speaks through that person, tells them what to say. If the person ever disobeys, a new president is in need, currently, we had President Snow.

Not that he was better than the others.

We spent the rest of the meal in silence.

When I was about to leave the table, darkness fell over us. Arianna screamed. I could practically _feel _Jasmine's eye roll." It's just the tunnels."

After an undeterminable time, it was light again, and what I saw was something I hadn't seen since Gaia overthrew. Bright colors.

In district 12, things were dull and lifeless. This place was the exact opposite,

Buildings tall as a Cyclops towered in each and every direction. People milled along cheerfully pointing at the train as if we were some sort of rare zoo animal. So much light after so much time in the dark made me squint. Most of these things here I had seen back before Gaia found victory. Cell phones, brightly colored coats and jackets, ect., I took everything in as if I had never seen I thing like it.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" I voice behind me bubbled. "I am Venia and this is Octavia and Flavious!"

I whirled around and saw the oddest looking people yet.

Their hair was dyed wild colors: Blue, green, pink, or a mix. I couldn't even see there faces because of face paint. The one that was gestured to be Octavia was completely dyed green. It was kind of funny, Octavia, reminded me a lot of Octavia_n. _Though the two looked nothing alike. And one was dead, just a minor detail. I supposed their looks in the Capitol were normal. But this to me was the weirdest bunch I had ever layer eyes on.

I saw that David, Jasmine, and Arianna had similar looking people boring down on them too.

I followed my team out of train and into a bigger-than-Tyson's-cousins building, in which others were filing into.

This was the beginning of the torture they called televised events.

"Come, come!" Venia said. "We mustn't dawdle! Time to prepare you for Cinna! I think Cinna will like you!" Their clipped tones and Capitol accent made it sound like they were asking questions, as their voices went high at the end. It got annoying.

1 million hours later, they were done. I was cleaner that before Gaia's win. it was kind of uncomfortable, though. Probably because I was wearing nothing but underwear and they were all crowded around me.

"Cinna is coming!" screeched Venia. "He will see to your clothing!"

With that, they left.

A few minutes later, a man walked in. He had chocolate-brown hair, skin, and eyes. To my surprise, he wasn't wearing Capitol clothes and 3 tons of make-up like stylist I'd seen on TV. Just simple jeans and T-shirt with gold eye liner flecking the edges of his oculus. It actually wasn't that bad.

"Hello, Percy." He said. He didn't have a Capitol accent. Not that I was complaining. "I am your stylist, Cinna."

He lead me into another room. "Sit, please."

We sat on a plush couch.

Cinna pressed a button and a tray of food appeared. I wondered how districts could starve and search for a way to get enough food and never find it while the Capitol people could make it appear with a touch of a button, no work necessary.

"Eat.' He said.

We ate.

"So." Cinna said. "I have a special plan for your Opening Ceremony."

The way he said _special plan _creeped me out.

"And I need your approval. Tell me, Percy, are you afraid of fire?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, not really because we already know what happens in the Hunger Games... but that's not the point!**

**Ok, well, I know this is shorter but I have not updated recently so here it is. Anyway, usual advertisement:**

**REVIEW **

**AND YOU**

**YES, YOU**

**WILL RECIVE **

**ONE FREE**

**SHOUT-OUT!**

**YOU DONT EVEN HAVE TO PAY SHIPPING AND HANDLING!**

***I grin like a monkey on drugs* yes, I know, weird. But the thing is, your opinion on what I do, haters, doesn't particularly matter.**

**Well, I will try to update more often! REVIEW!**

**~demigodishness11**


	5. Opening Ceremonies

**Hello people who are reading my story! This is a new chapter, if you haven't noticed yet. Please review! :).**

**I have received a few hate reviews, and to those people who posted those hate reviews:**

**Your freaking opinion doesn't matter to me! Jeez, if your trying to make me stop this story, then IT ISNT WORKING!**

**So, just had to tell them that. :)**

**Enjoy!**

_Giraffesplaycello- GODS. OF. OLYMPUS! Seriously, you need to be a professional good review-er. (Because that's totally a thing.) Anyway, I LOVED your review! (As always. :))_

_Daughter of Olympus 2- Thanks! Yeah, I read the fic you recommended. It was really good! Thanks again!_

_PercabethIsLife- I don't know if I'll do the holding hands thing.. do you think I should? And THANK YOU for the encouraging review!_

_1xclatoforeverx1- When I read this, I just DIED of happiness! Ands turtles are amazing. :) We should start our own Turtle Lovers club. :p (Because that would TOTALLY work.)_

_Abigalewinters- Sorry about the cliffhanger! But no need to sound so harsh..._

_HunterofArtemis- I could care less about your opinion. _

* * *

**The Opening Ceremonies**

POV: Percy

_"Tell me, Percy, are you afraid of fire?"_

"Huh?" Yes, I know, my response was real smart.

He laughed. "Well?"

"I-I Guess not. It depends really-"

He cut me off. "If you were, to say, on fire, but the fire wouldn't hurt you, would you be scared?"

"Well, it would surely, completely not hurt me, and I would be completely aware of that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess not. But I think my friend Leo would like this better."

He smiled. "Son of Hephaestus?"

"How did you know?"

"Well he's the god of fire and stuff so..."

"you're right. Stupid question."

"Anyway, so for the opening ceremonies, I wasn't really thinking of lumps of coal. I was thinking something more... spectacular."

"Um... spectacular"

"Something that will wow the crowd. So I'm kind of saying, instead of just doing the coal, do what the coal does."

"Excuse me?"

"What does coal do, Percy?"

I knew the answer before he even finished the sentence. And I understood what we would be doing, too.

"It burns."

*A few hours later*

After having about another full, torturous, unnecessary makeover, it was time to go.

I met with the other tributes by the chariots. We were all dressed in simple, black jumpsuit type things which would apparently keep the "fake" fire from harming us.

Don't see why they called it "fake" if they could still do that.

Arianna was shivering, obviously still not convinced that we wouldn't be barbecue be the time we reached the Center Circle. Jasmine tapped her foot impatiently, as always, muttering about no-good-mentors-and-crazy-stylist.

David was just standing there looking slightly nervous, not because of the fire, but because of the crowd and the fact that we might be about to be embarrassed in front of the entire country, including anyone betting on us if this went wrong.

I could tell, that was exactly how I felt.

About three years later, Cinna and Portia, Portia being the girls stylist, appeared.

"This is it!" cried Portia, a blond woman with to much make-up.

She held up some sort of match box, which I assumed contained "fake" fire. "Are you ready?"

I wanted to tell her that the day I would be ready was the day Jasmine and Sharon stopped fighting (in other words: never), but it was too late.

Portia and Cinna lit our crowns and capes and stuff on fire (on fake fire?) and I only felt a warm tingling sensation. But then again, in the Battle of the Labyrinth when I got blasted out of that volcano, the lava that the telkhines had been throwing at me only felt the same way. And after a minute, it had gotten worse. _Much _worse. I hoped this didn't happen the same way.

We mounted the chariot. I was next to David and Arianna, who had Jasmine to the left of her.

"Well." David said. "Tine to be roasted on live television. How exciting!"

The sarcasm he used made my crack a smile, which was refreshing in the current situation.

I watched as the other districts pulled around. Some were really cool, like the district one's metallic design. Others were unfashionable, like district 10's cow outfits.

When we finally came out, I heard a gasp. And a lot of, "Oh my gods they're on fire's!" I tried to keep looking straight, which was difficult. I wondered what my friends were thinking right now.

Probably Leo was saying, "OH MY GODS! THIS IS MY THANG!" and Piper and Annabeth were telling him to shut up while Jason laughed and Hazel and Frank sat here shaking there heads.

I almost forgot what we were doing while I thought about my friends back at home and my mom, until David nudged me. "Hey." He said. "Check it out." He pointed to the screen, which was- for the first time ever- displaying district 12. It was pretty cool; Arianna was grinning, Jasmine was rolling her eyes and muttered something about stupid people, but she always complained. And at least the girl was somewhat smiling for once. David was waving slightly at the crowd members, who has actually looed up our names in the program and were shouting them.

I, of course, was standing there like an idiot, attempting not to fall off the side.

When we pulled into the circle, I couldn't help but see envious looks form other districts, especially the careers. But one person was smiling at us: a short girl from district 11 who reminded me of Hazel, except this girl was younger. She looks about 13 or 14, with short curly black hair and copperish skin. She had bright blue eyes, and seemed not to care about the attention and weird looks she was getting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The voice of President Snow boomed above the shouting of the crowd, and everyone fell silent. "We gather for the 50th annual Demigod Games!"

**(A/N: I changed the number from 10th annual to 50th annual because if it was the tenth, only 10 out of 12 districts would've won, and if so, one of those would probably not be district twelve.)**

Snow babbled on and on about boring stuff that I chose not to listen to, then tuned back in towards the end. "Now, all tributes will go to there living quarters, district 1 bottom level and so on."

We went to our living quarters.

Ok, so, you may call this childish, but the coolest thing in my opinion was the elevator. It was made of glass, so you could see the people on the floor shrink to ants as you zoomed up.

I wanted to ask Effie if we could go on it again, but I figured she wouldn't much appreciate that question.

Once we reached the top, we had dinner.

"Well," Effie said, "how was that?"

She got a couple terrifying's, an awesome, and an if-you-make-me-do-that-again-you-will-die-a-painful-death.

After that last comment, we finished dinner in silence.

After cleaning up, I headed upstairs and jumped straight into bed. Even thought I was tired, I had a hard time falling asleep. But finally, I managed.

And only ended up with a nightmare.

This one was about what happens in the games, and it wasn't pretty. Basically, just the killing of everybody I loved.

Bu the end of the dream was very strange.

The girl I has seen at the Opening Ceremonies was there. We were in the arena and we were allies. I somehow knew her name was Carly. We were sitting by a fire, and I was teasing her, calling her Curly Carly, and she was calling me an idiot. I also somehow knew that she was extremely annoying and we didn't much like each other, but had been forced toy work together.

I also somehow knew that this dream was telling the future.

* * *

**DUNN DUNN DUNN! Nah, just kidding. I will defiantly have the next chapter out in a short period of time.**

**AND DONT WORRY! I wont break up Percabeth and create... um... Percarly or something. They'll just be friends- scratch that. Allies.**

**TELL ME:**

**Do you want the next chapter from Percy's POV or one of the sevens + Nico's POV for the next chapter?**

**OK, well, I hoped you liked this! Review? Yes, what a WONDERFUL idea!**

**~demigodishness11**


	6. AN PLEASE READ!

**Before you assume this is some A/N explaining how I am stopping this story, please read it.**

**I am pausing this story because I am working on another story about a great idea I had called Back to School and Other Fairly Important Things. (Not published yet.) And no, it's not an Annabeth goes to Goode story. **

**I have had extreme writers block for this story and am not sure how to continue it. **

**It is up for temporary adoption: if you wish to adopt this story please PM me for permission first. I might take it down from adoption if I feel like continuing it, but for now it is up. **

**Sorry! I, like many other authors, told myself I wouldn't ever do this, but, like many other authors, I am. But there's still a chance I might continue so watch out!**

**~demigodishness11**


End file.
